


Bubbline One Shots/Drabs

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of one-shots to get the words out of my head.A mixture of fluff and angst centered around Marceline and Bonnibel, together and apart.





	Bubbline One Shots/Drabs

She didn’t realize how loud the world was.  
The whisper of leaves on the forest floor. The soft coo’s of owls, the shifting grains of sand, the snapping of twigs. She could handle those soft sounds, even enjoy some, the little micro-worlds they created.  
It was also neat when she was in danger. It was pointless to sneak up on her (some had learned the hard way) and was great to “accidentally” overhear things.  
It was the louder sounds that scared her.  
A crack of thunder was Odin himself knocking down her door. A single scream had the volume of an army.  
The sound of buildings collapsing and turning to rot, the groaning shrieks of metal and steal and Simons frenzied shrieks as he disappeared into the cold night.  
With her sensitive, too sensitive, ears those sounds reverberated deep in her core, stirred up her instinctual fear and left her shaking where she stood. Of course, since she was Marceline the Vampire Queen, it didn’t scare her, and she would damn well get used to it.  
Or at least, that’s what she thought.  
When Bonnie yelled, Bonnie really yelled. Every muscle was pulled tight, her eyes would narrow to slits, her voice smooth and slick, an unyielding wall of granite that even Marcy couldn’t break.  
Bonnibel Bubblegum became Princess Bubblegum.  
That old fear would come creeping back, a poisonous tar leaking into the body, leaving her sticky and weak, terrified and temperamental, ashamed and needlessly prideful.  
So that one night, that one night when their relationship was strained to break, Bonny yelled.  
Bonny screamed and spat, every word laden with disappointment. Each. Syllable. Conscience. Not room to argue, no ‘buts’ and ‘ifs’ and ‘come on Bonny’. Her pretty shade of pink turned into something bruised and patchy and she yelled so hard Marcy thought her damn ears would fall off. Her screeching reminded her too much of metal on metal, and glob, could she please, please, please be quiet, because if she didn’t Marcy would have trouble holding herself together and the noise, oh glob, she wouldn’t stop, stop yelling, please, just _stop._  
Princess Bubblegum continued to yell.  
Marceline disappeared into the night.  
She was left with ringing in her ears for days and the cracks in their relationship deeper.  
She ended up scavenging a pair of fluffy earmuffs from ruins, with a picture of a smiley cartoon cat on the side.  
She hated them. If she could she would ground them into dust.  
But the world was just to damn noisy.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this half asleep at 12am after not writing for weeks.  
> lets see if we can get this habit back up again.  
> hoped ya'll enjoy: i'm quite interested in Marcy's powers and how she copes/deals with them so they'll probably be more one shots in this vein of thinking.


End file.
